1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for protecting finger nails and toe nails and more particularly to an apparatus configured to protect nails from contact after a manicure/pedicure or for medical purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a manicure or pedicure, it is often necessary to wait for a period of time to permit nails to dry. During this time, an individual is virtually incapacitated and unable to perform any manual tasks until their nails have dried. This is extremely inconvenient. In addition, attempting to perform any manual tasks can damage or ruin the nail's finish or polish, which jeopardizes the appearance and/or work that was needed to obtain the desired polished state of the nails. This could be costly given the expense and time needed for manicures/pedicures.
To alleviate such problems, nail protectors have been used. These are typically rings that have to be slid over the nail and the finger. While such devices, if properly applied, can protect the nail, such devices jeopardize the nail's finish, since these devices must be applied over the nail itself. Any contact with the nail will ruin the finish.